Project
by Anatos
Summary: Luc est un simple étudiant qui cherche à prouver sa valeur en tant que chercheur sans pour autant le pouvoir. C'est alors qu'il reçoit la responsabilité d'une androïde de combat extrêmement perfectionnée appelée 'Projet : Fiora'. Déconcerté par cette découverte il se rend compte très vite que cela va le mener beaucoup plus loin que tout ce qu'il a imaginé.
1. Intro

**Hello All!**

 **Et oui encore une nouvelle histoire :D**

 **En fait en lisant le patch-note du patch 6.15 j'ai finis par arriver aux nouveaux skins.**

 **j'ai vraiment adoré celui de Katarina bien qu'apparemment en jeu ce soit le plus pourri (à part la voix qui devient robotique et quelques effets il n'y a aucun autres changements)**

 **Par contre celui de ekko m'a fait vomir (en exagérant un peu XD)**

 **Du coup en farfouillant je suis tombé sur les trois-quatre bande annonce des skins project et la cinématique envoyait du lourd :D**

 **Voilà du coup ce qui en sort**

 **En espérant que vous l'apprécierez et moi de mon côté ne pas tomber d'inanition à cause de la surcharge de travail que cela va me donner \\(^o^)/**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Intro

La porte coulissante se referme derrière moi dans un petit bruit sec et je pose mes affaires dans un coin sans aucun ménagement. En posant ma veste sur le porte manteau qui sort tout seul du mur je pousse un soupir avant de marcher tout droit vers le salon encore énervé de ce que je viens de subir. Une heure de radotages de la part de vieux coincés qui n'ont pas d'autres horizons que ce qu'il savent déjà. Vous parlez de chercheurs !

Quatre années que j'entends la même rengaine : ''trop de postulats, pas assez d'expériences concrètes, incompatible avec les lois existantes''... Bla, bla bla... Quel est l'intérêt de vouloir faire de la théorie si c'est pour s'entendre dire que qu'il faut rester dans les sentiers balisés ? Toujours en ruminant je finis par arriver presque dans la pièce quand le mini drone autonome du surveillance m'accoste bruyamment.

« Bon retour à vous monsieur. » Annonce une voix de femme aux accents presque aguicheurs. « Comment s'est passée votre journée ? »

« Le mieux du monde Eva. » Je réplique sèchement. « Tu es obligée de prendre un ton aussi provocateur ? »

« J'ai sentie un fort stress dans votre comportement alors j'ai choisi dans la banque de données que vous m'avez fourni, l'intonation qui avait le plus de chance de vous détendre. »

« Il y a des fois où je regrette de t'avoir programmée de cette manière... » Je soupire.

Il s'agit de l'IA qui s'occupe mon petit appartement. Je l'ai créée moi-même dans le cadre d'un projet d'entrée à l'Université Centrale et depuis je l'ai gardée avec moi pour s'occuper des tâches courantes. J'ai aussi fait en sorte qu'elle soit capable de faire des blagues où des choix en regard de mon comportement. Ce qui parfois mène à des choses assez embarrassantes comme celle juste avant.

« J'ai installée votre invitée dans le salon monsieur. » M'annonce-t-elle. « Elle vous attend. »

« Mon invitée !? » Je réponds très surpris. « Tu parles de Katie ? »

« Non monsieur. » Déclare Eva. « Elle s'est présentée sous l'appellation ''Projet Fiora''. »

* * *

 **Fin de l'Intro !**

 **Chap 1 de suite :D**


	2. Activation

**Re All !XD**

 **Voici le chapitre 1 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 1 : Activation

En arrivant dans le salon j'ouvre grand les yeux de surprise. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça et pour cause ce n'est pas un être humain que j'ai devant moi mais une machine, où plus précisément une androïde. Comment je suis sûre que ce n'est une personne déguisée dans un costume très réaliste ? Par ce que mon canapé a cédé sous son poids et que sa silhouette est très fine. Je dirais que cette machine pèse plusieurs centaines de kilogrammes.

Son apparence est féminine : de courts cheveux blancs, une visière qui cache le visage du nez jusqu'en haut du front, sur l'épaule gauche deux épaulettes pointues qui sont aussi longues que l'avant bras, des talons et ce qui ressemble à deux cylindres à la ceinture. Bien entendu étant donné que c'est une réplique de femme il y a la poitrine mise bien valeur par un triangle en cristal de couleur rose néon dont le sommet pointe vers le bas.

Pour le reste disons c'est un travail grossier au niveau des finitions. Les articulations sont apparentes et même les axes rotatifs on été mis en avant. Franchement j'ai déjà vu des poupées à usage disons ''corporel'' plus réussi que ce montage impropre. Je pourrais croire à une blague de mauvais goût si Eva ne m'avait pas dit que cette chose est entrée d'elle-même.

J'ai relié l'entrée de ma porte aux systèmes de contrôle de mon IA et bien que l'on puisse la pirater, je ne l'ai pas conçue pour garder fort Knox non plus, il n'y a que Katie, mon ex, et moi qui avons un pass pour rentrer. Alors si ce n'est pas un petit comique, je me demande qui est le commanditaire de tout cela. Je me tourne donc vers la blagueuse qui me sert de garde porte.

« Comment est-elle entrée ? » Je demande un peu lassé.

« Elle a utilisée un pass monsieur. » Avant que je ne puisse poser la question elle continue. « Il n'avait pas l'empreinte magnétique du vôtre ni celle de Mme Ferron. »

Je suis perplexe. Quelqu'un s'est donc donné la peine de trouver un moyen de dupliquer un pass pour entrer chez moi et déposer cette androïde. Alors que je suis plongé dans mes pensées je vois le cristal de son poitrail qui brille faiblement l'espace d'une seconde. Cette chose est en veille et attend qu'on l'active. J'avoue ne pas être emballé par cette idée et une autre me vient à l'esprit en espérant que je me trompe.

Je caresse la surface de ce triangle et dans la trajectoire de mon index il y a une traînée rouge sang qui se forme avant de disparaître progressivement, accompagnée d'une sensation de toucher une surface légèrement électrifiée comme quand on pose la langue sur une de ces très vieille pile à languettes. Je me fige de stupeur. Il n'y a qu'une seule matière qui réagisse de cette façon et c'est bien là tout mon problème.

Ce genre de matrice cristalline possède de grands avantages : on peux stocker énormément d'information dessus avec l'assurance d'être inviolable en utilisant le bon cryptage quantique. On peut s'en servir comme répartiteur d'énergie électrique où lumineuse. Et enfin sa résistance aux chocs, aux températures extrêmes sans compter sur sa quasi inertie chimique en font un matériau incroyablement polyvalent et résistant.

Le seul bémol à cette création est que cela coûte incroyablement cher. Un fragment de la taille de celui sur ce robot me permettrai de vivre toute ma vie sans travailler en dépensant comme un panier percé. Du coup les deux seuls industries qui l'utilisent sont l'aérospatiale de pointe et l'armement. Et puisque cela ne ressemble pas à un robot d'exploration où d'assistance j'en déduit que je me trouve face à une arme humanoïde qui doit avoir plus de valeur que ma propre vie au vue des tensions entre les deux plus grosses entreprises du monde en ce moment...

Prenant quelques minutes pour retrouver mon calme et ne pas faire d'actions stupides je me rends compte que je suis dans une situation ''compliquée'' pour ne pas dire autre chose... Mais bon sang comment ce machin à pu arriver chez moi ? Et par où il est arrivé ? Par les toits ? Par ce que franchement il est impossible qu'un truc comme ça passe inaperçu...

Je ne peux pas appeler l'un des deux consortium qui sont probablement à l'origine de cette création pour leur dire ''Bonjour. Pourquoi il y a votre prototype d'androïde militaire dernier cri qui squatte mon canapé ?'' sans au mieux, passer pour un fou, au pire être arrêté pour espionnage industriel. Qui est jugé plus sévèrement que l'assassinat de nos jours... Sans compter que je vais peut-être contacter la mauvaise des deux et l'idée de jouer à pile ou face avec ma vie ne m'enchante guère...

Il faut que j'examine cette machine en faisant attention à ne pas l'activer par erreur car à coup sûr il y a un dispositif de traque dessus. Je me lève pour aller chercher le vieux lecteur optique que j'ai piqué dans les poubelles de l'Université et qu'il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour retaper. Je le pose sur la table à côté de mon ordinateur avant de mettre en fonction le couple d'appareil.

Trois faisceaux sortent des têtes de lectures et forment un tétraèdre dont l'une des pointes va se placer au milieu du triangle sur le buste de la machine. Je lance le scan de fréquence et il faut une minute de plus pour trouver la bonne. Le lecteur se met alors à pulser tandis qu'il cherche à établir la communication. Un bip sonore m'indique que c'est fait.

Je me penche sur mon écran projeté pour voir que mon pauvre ordinateur n'arrive pas suivre le débit d'informations a traiter. Bridant la vitesse de travail il faut quand même que je le branche à l'unité centrale de Eva pour avoir suffisamment de puissance de traitement. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui prend la parole pour m'annoncer un truc que j'ai du mal à croire.

« Balayage terminé. » Commence-t-elle. « Détection d'une protection... Tentative de contournement... Échec... Estimation de la portion accessible des données stockées dans le périphérique : 10^-11 % »

« Pardon !? » Je réplique. « Même pas un milliardième de pour-cent !? »

Je reste coi devant cette information. Ce que je peux lire, en quantité, est ridicule et ne peut avoir été laissé accessible que volontairement. Personne ne laisserait aussi peu de données sans avoir un but précis. Je tape une commande pour aller dans la partie lisible et finalement je tombe sur un écran uniformément rose-violet avec une barre de texte et au dessus un seul mot :

''ssssssssssssserpent''.

Je dois sans doute avoir un sourire mauvais qui s'affiche sur mon visage. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au monde qui puisse me laisser un indice de ce type... C'est mon père... Quand il voulait me faire peur lorsque j'étais enfant il prononçait ce mot en imitant la bestiole rattachée. Bien que maintenant le problème étant de savoir ce que je dois en faire. D'accord j'ai déjà un indice mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il y a plusieurs centaines de possibilités le connaissant.

Je me triture les méninges pendant plusieurs minutes tout en restant silencieux malgré les quelques piques lancées par Eva pour me faire réagir. C'est alors qu'en reliant tous les éléments dont je dispose je finis par trouver ce qui est le plus probable dans cette situation. J'espère que je ne vais pas me tromper dans l'écriture, mes cours de latin sont très loin dans ma mémoire. Lentement je tape :

''Si vis pacem para bellum''

Je ne me suis pas trompé en voyant l'image sur l'écran changer pour afficher bientôt une liste de fichiers simplement numéroté dans l'ordre. Il n'ont rien de particulier. Ce sont de banales vidéos qui ont été laissées là sans aucune note ni indications quelles qu'elles soient. Alors que je vais lancer la lecture de la première un message d'erreur s'affiche et le lecteur se ferme seul.

« Eva où est le problème ? » Je lui demande, agressif, déjà au bout de ma patience.

« Les fichiers sont corrompus monsieur. » Explique-t-elle calmement. « Lancement de la réparation du registre de lecture. » Une seconde d'attente. « temps estimé avant récupération de la première vidéo : deux heures, dix sept minutes et quarante trois secondes. »

« Quoi !? » Je réplique. « Aussi longtemps !? » Je pousse un soupir long et lassé. « Très bien vas-y je vais aller faire autre chose. »

Elle s'exécute de suite et une barre de chargement s'affiche où je vois au bout de plus de deux minutes un maigre petit pour-cent qui s'affiche. Je me lève pour ne pas rester à rien faire et je retourne inspecter l'androïde plus attentivement. Une lueur passe furtivement sur la partie cristalline de sa visière pour indiquer qu'il se trouve toujours en mode veille.

Au bout d'une demi-heure où je n'ai rien appris de concluant et voyant que la réparation n'a pas dépassé les seize pour-cent je m'en éloigne frustré pour aller me préparer un repas. Je mange en moins de dix minutes et j'enrage de voir à quel point il est énervant d'attendre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement je sort le lit de son rangement contre le mur et je vais fouiller sur les réseaux d'informations s'il n'y a pas des rumeurs qui circulent sur ce mystérieux assemblage.

Je n'en ai pas fait le tour que finalement mon IA m'indique que la première vidéo est prête pour la lecture. Je vais m'installer très curieux de savoir ce qui s'afficher quoique je pense avoir une petite idée de ce qui va se trouver sous mes yeux dans peu de temps. Lorsque la lecture démarre je constate avec une certaine aigreur que je ne me suis pas trompé.

Mon père apparaît, assit sur un tabouret avec derrière lui un mur uniformément blanc. J'ai une montée de colère en voyant son visage mais elle est assez vite remplacée par une surprise sincère. Il est vraiment très pâle et ses yeux sont cernés à un tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'il a des poches sur le visage. Mon paternel a toujours été du genre à ne pas prendre le soleil pourtant là il y a clairement exagération. On dirait par ailleurs qu'il a perdu du poids, beaucoup de poids. Sur quoi pouvait-il bien travailler pour terminer dans cet état ?

« Bonjour Luc. » Dit-il d'une voix faible. « J'imagine que tu dois être étonné en ce moment. »

« Oh oui ! » Je vocifère comme s'il allait pouvoir me répondre. « T'as toujours eu le don pour trouver des idées pourries qui finissent par me retomber sur le coin de la tête. ! »

« Je sais que je suis hypocrite mais j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. » Il sourie maladroitement. « Que tu t'investis toujours à fond dans tes études sans pour autant sacrifier ta santé. »

Je crois que s'il continue à me raconter des banalités je vais prendre un malin plaisir à démolir sa maudite marionnette à grand coup de burin. Finalement il prend l'air sérieux et autoritaire que je lui connais et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être soudain mal à l'aise. Il remet en place sa blouse, un tic nerveux qu'il fait tout le temps quand il est stressé, puis commence à m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

« J'ai envoyé chez toi, après avoir dupliqué ta carte d'accès, le modèle 005-127-002 que nous appelons plus simplement au laboratoire : Projet : Fiora. »

« C'est le nom avec lequel cet androïde s'est présenté, non ? » Je demande à Eva qui acquiesce.

« Tout a commencé il y a quatre ans. » Déclare le scientifique. « Notre employeur dont je te cacherais le nom par prudence nous a demandé de créer une nouvelle catégorie d'arme à forme humanoïde dont les performances serait inégalées. J'ignore toujours la raison aujourd'hui. »

A quoi peut bien servir une arme si ce n'est à détruire... Je pense tellement fort que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas dit à voix haute.

« Notre budget était illimité et en ce qui concerne la partie purement technique nous avons progressé plus en trois ans que en deux décennies mais il restait un problème de taille que nous n'avons jamais réussi à résoudre... Il fallait que l'arme en question soit d'une intelligence identique à la notre, à celle de notre espèce... »

Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant. Créer une IA qui sache faire des tâches simples dans un cadre délimité est simple : un robot pour la cuisine où un simulateur d'échecs. Par contre la capacité d'adaptation propre à notre esprit n'a jamais pu être répliquée. Prenez par exemple un champ de bataille : un homme d'expérience va prendre en compte certains facteurs dont il n'y a aucun élément qui l'annonce de manière intuitive tandis qu'une machine ne peut se baser que sur ce qu'elle voit ce qui fait qu'il est facile de lui tendre un piège où de la leurrer.

Ce casse tête est resté insoluble en un demi-millénaire de robotique. Bien des esprits brillants ont tenté de le résoudre en multipliant par exemple les mises à jours pour donner aux IA une base de données avec des milliers de possibilités mais puisqu'il est impossible de tout prévoir cela n'a pas fonctionné non plus. S'il m'annonce qu'ils ont réussi alors c'est là que je prendrais peur. J'aurais à côté de moi non pas un programme mais un véritable esprit.

« Pendant très longtemps nous avons pu tenir nos détracteurs à distance en leur disant que les progrès matériel nous obligeait en permanence à revoir le système neuronal... » Il marque une pause. « Mais un jour il ont découvert le pot au rose... »

J'imagine que c'est à ce moment qu'il a commencé à perdre du poids.

« La pression est devenue insoutenable... Nous étions harcelés... Menacés... Jacob en a même finit par se pendre dans le labo... Nous étions au bout du rouleau, prêt à craquer... Nous n'avancions plus... » Il laisse échapper un tremblement nerveux. « Quand, il y a deux semaines, nous avons reçu des informations d'une branche de la société dont j'ignorais l'existence... Ils nous ont communiqués les plans d'une architecture synaptique incroyablement complexe et infiniment plus complète que tous ce que nous avions jamais conçu... »

Il ne sont quand même pas parvenu à créer un esprit humain !? Se demande le jeune homme.

« Nous nous sommes immédiatement remis au travail et après bien des essais pour interfacer nos travaux et les leurs nous avons fait les premiers tests... Les résultats ont été incroyable ! » Ils semble retrouver un peu de vigueur. « Les IA crées étaient capables de s'adapter au delà de tout ce que pensions voir ! Elles en semblaient tellement humaines que nous avons choisit de prendre les noms donnés à chacun des modules d'intelligence pour nommer nos prototypes.»

Super... Pense Luc. Maintenant l'homme va se prendre pour Dieu...

« Il y avait un dernier problème quand à la volonté d'indépendance des sujets mais pour moi il ne s'agissait que d'un défaut mineur dans l'architecture du réseau artificiel de neurones alors nous avons lancés la production d'autres prototypes. » Il fait un geste qui montre un plan détaillé de l'androïde que j'ai en face de moi. « Une deuxième génération en quelque sorte. Projet : Fiora en fait partie. »

Je suis sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas arrêtés en si bon chemin. Pourtant il a dû se produire quelque chose qui l'a amené à m'envoyer son si précieux travail en prenant soin que personne ne le sache. J'ose à peine imaginer ce que cela peut être et j'avoue que je suis partagé à l'idée d'en entendre davantage. Mais ma curiosité l'emporte et je n'appuie pas sur arrêt.

« J'ai donc étudié plus en détails les plans qui nous ont été données et c'est là que j'ai réalisé... » Il se voûte de peur. « Que ce schéma neuronal ne valait rien... » Je lève un sourcil interrogateur. Que veut-il dire par ''ne rien valoir'' ? « En fait malgré des progrès indéniable dans la mécanique de résolution de problèmes le problème fondamental restait toujours là. »

Quoi !? Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Si les esprits créés était capable de s'adapter, et s'il dit vrai, d'avoir un certain ego alors on peut parler d'être pensant à part entière. Ce qui ne marche pas sur le papier ne peux pas fonctionner de manière répétée dans la réalité... Ce serait trop pratique.

« J'ai eu beau retourner ces schémas dans tous les sens il n'y aucun moyen qu'a partir de cette architecture nous ayons pu obtenir les résultats que nous avions observés alors je suis allé voir mon supérieur et c'est là que j'ai entendu fortuitement la vérité... »

Franchement... Je crains le pire...

« En vérité les modules qui nous ont été donnés ne sont pas artificiels... Ce sont de vrais esprit humains que l'on a extrait de leur corps... » J'en avale ma salive de travers. Ce qu'il me dit est impossible même dans mes délires les plus fous. « Je sais que cela va te paraître aberrant mais je n'invente rien. Dans l'androïde qui se tient devant toi, il y a l'esprit d'une personne... Fiora est peut-être sa véritable identité...Je l'ignore... »

On nage en pleine science-fiction et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Pour commencer il est impossible de stocker un esprit humain de la même manière que l'on sauvegarde des données sur un disque dur, leur fonctionnement est bien trop différent. Tout ce que l'on peut obtenir c'est un fragment à un moment donné. Pour schématiser : imaginez que vous avez une rivière, l'eau qui coule représente le cheminement de pensée qui définit l'intelligence et la conscience. Enregistrer un esprit humain dans un disque dur correspondrait à prendre une photo avant de dire que votre image est en mouvement comme le cours d'eau, ce qui est ridicule.

« La culpabilité me ronge depuis ce jour... J'ai mis des gens en cage... Je leur ai volé leur liberté... Mais il m'est impossible de faire marche arrière... La troisième série de prototypes est déjà en cours d'assemblage... Je ne peux pas les aider... Alors que toi... » Il essuie la sueur sur son front d'un revers de son bras. « Je sais que je te confie une tâche pour le moins ingrate sans compter le risque que je te fais courir.. »

Non !? Sans blague !? Merci d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes connard de père !

« Je sais que tu sauras bien mieux que moi gagner la confiance de ces personnes et les protéger. Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus humain et les gens te parlent plus facilement. »

Il sourie tristement et je dois me retenir de ne pas exploser le lecteur de colère.

« J'ai programmé Fiora pour qu'elle se rende chez toi des qu'elle sera en dehors du périmètre de mon lieu de travail. » M'explique-t-il toujours anxieux. « j'ai aussi ajouté plusieurs espaces mémoriels classique qui contiennent toutes les données de notre travail. J'espère que leur incompatibilité avec le module mémoire ne va te causer des problèmes pour les récupérer. »

« Non aucun ! » Je réponds, véhément, presque en hurlant de fureur.

« Je veux aussi t'avertir que nous avons aussi observé pendant le dernier test qu'ils possédaient la capacité d'auto-réécrire le programme du module alors il est possible qu'elle sorte toute seule du mode veille dans laquelle elle sera probablement quand tu vas la trouver et je ne saurais pas dire quelles seront ses réactions... »

« Quoi !? » Je clame inquiet. « Il fallait me dire ça en premier ! »

J'arrête tout de suite le lecteur optique en l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout de la pièce pourtant je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard. Comme si cette machine avait entendue elle aussi je vois le cristal sur sa poitrine et sa visière se mettre à briller. La seconde d'après sans que je puisse l'empêcher celle-ci se scinde en deux parties qui viennent se placer de chaque côté de son visage en coulissant. C'est alors qu'une voix robotique sort de sa bouche qui entre aussi en mouvement.

« Projet : Fiora, activation. Démarrage système. »

L'androïde ouvre les yeux et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Elle me fixe l'air perdue avant de se lever brusquement d'un bond tellement puissant qu'elle s'encastre dans le plafond avec un bruit métallique avant de redescendre en emmenant le plafonnier à LED. Je dois m'écarter pour ne pas me faire écraser alors que ma table fini en bois de chauffage même si j'ai le temps de récupérer mon ordinateur.

Elle réalise alors qu'elle n'est plus faite de chair et de sang mais de métal et cède à la panique. Je la vois faire des mouvements bien trop ample alors qu'elle creuse des cavités dans les murs à cause de son poids et de sa vitesse en hurlant de peur des paroles incohérentes. Son corps mécanique est bien plus puissant que son corps biologique et du coup elle n'a aucun contrôle dessus. Il faut que je l'arrête sinon elle va finir par me tuer.

« Arrêtez de bouger ! » Je crie entre deux de ses mouvements. « Vous avez trop de force ! Cessez de vous agiter, je peux vous aider ! »

La pauvre se fige dans une position grotesque qui est tout sauf naturelle. On dirait qu'il y a une commande dans sa programmation qui l'oblige à m'obéir. Je suis soulagé l'espace d'un instant avant de repenser à ce que m'a dit mon père. Elle risque de se libérer de cette contrainte très vite. Je vois alors son expression passer de la panique à l'horreur.

« Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger !? » Hurle-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait !? »

« Écoutez-moi. » Je me rapproche vraiment pas rassuré. « Vous allez avoir du mal à me croire mais votre esprit à été transféré dans un corps artificiel qui est beaucoup plus fort que votre corps original alors il faut que vous vous déplaciez avec précaution. »

« Comment !? » Réplique-t-elle toujours aussi effrayée. « Qu'est ce que c'est que ces salades !? Libérez moi tout de suite ! »

Comme je le craignais elle se défait de l'entrave programmée et d'un violent mouvement de bras elle pulvérise un pan entier de maçonnerie de ma cuisine qui me manque de peu mais va crever le mur qui donne dans le vide. Un courant d'air glacé s'infiltre dans l'appartement et je la vois profiter de cette opportunité pour s'y engouffrer et se sauver.

« Attendez ! » Je hurle apeuré. « Ne faites pas ça nous sommes à plus de deux kilomètres d'altitude ! »

Elle réalise seule qu'elle ne peut pas s'en aller par là et se fige. Devant elle se trouve un gouffre encadrée de plusieurs constructions qui ressemblent aux très hautes bâtisses au centre de Piltover mais en encore plus gigantesques. Il fait nuit, il pleut à torrent et au loin il y a des ponts sur lesquelles des lumières semblent courir. Totalement décontenancée, l'escrimeuse murmure d'une manière quasi-inaudible :

« Mais... Où suis-je... ? »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1 !**

 **Je prévois beaucoup d'action dans cette histoire et ce des le prochain chapitre !**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


	3. Alliance forcée

**Hello All !**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de release pendant plus d'un mois mais j'ai réussi à trouver un job juste après mon diplôme (Lucky \\(^o^)/) du coup mes journées sont chargées et lorsque je rentre le soir je suis souvent claqué.**

 **Du coup j'écris moins car je confirme que la fatigue n'est pas le moteur de l'être humain XD**

 **Bon assez parlé de moi, voici le chapitre 2 de ma plus récente histoire dans laquelle j'ai tenté de faire la part belle à l'humour ! XD  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est réussi ou non !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

Review :

 _chapter 2 . Sep 1_

 _Salut,_  
 _Après une longue absence (les vacances) je reviens... (à genoux) Désolé, oh mon Dieu, de vous avoir laissé seul durant tout ce temps ! :D_  
 _Bref, je suis sur portable donc petite review; ce que tu as sorti est sympa (je n'aime pas ekko project aussi) bien que je préfère mes classiques (eh oui Alarion et Hungrir seront toujours mes persos préférés)... Tant de fic à faire n'est pas difficile ? Tu as tout mon soutien en tout cas :)_

 **N'ai crainte je t'accorde l'absolution XD / Merci à toi et je dois reconnaître aussi que j'ai tendance à préférer les premières histoires que je lis d'un auteur XD (je suis encore loin d'en être un cependant :D) / C'est surtout très chronophage mais je fais avec car j'écris pour le plaisir :)**

* * *

Chap 2 : Alliance forcée

Alors qu'elle doit avec peine assimiler ce qu'elle voit je reste sans autres réactions que celles provoquées par les frissons dû au vent glacial qui souffle dehors. Une alerte avait été communiquée pour cette nuit et je suis sûr que les rafales atteignent plus de cent kilomètres heure vu comment se balance les câbles des cabines qui relient les tours par leurs sommets.

Je peux voir de quoi elle ressemble de dos et ce n'est pas très différent de l'avant si ce n'est qu'il y a une série de trois de ces triangles, de plus en plus petits, de couleur fuchsia disposé de manière régulière le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir je reste sans rien faire quand je réalise que les ennuis risquent de nous tomber dessus très rapidement.

Malheureusement je n'ai que le temps de me lever qu'elle se retourne et je peux voir qu'elle a l'air d'avoir retrouvée son calme. S'avançant vers moi avec un regard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, un claquement sec et métallique accompagne chacun de ses pas, elle ramasse une barre en métal arrachée du mur par sa réaction d'avant au passage. D'un geste incroyablement vif elle enfonce le bout de cette arme improvisée dans le col de ma veste pour me soulever puis me plaquer au mur de la même manière.

Je pousse un cri de peur et de surprise devant la vivacité de son action et la crainte pour ma vie. J'ai du mal à respirer et mes pieds touchent à peine le sol. Elle approche son visage synthétique du mien et observe mes réactions l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes alors que moi j'aimerais m'enfoncer dans un trou de souris. Reculant pour se remettre droite elle s'adresse à moi.

« Tu vas répondre à mes questions. » Ordonne-t-elle d'une voix qui est en accord avec son aspect robotique. « Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Oui, oui.. » J'acquiesce d'une petite voix. « J'ai bien bien compris Fiora... »

Je déclenche aussitôt une réaction de colère en prononçant son nom. Elle me projette dans la pièce et j'atterris dans le reste de mon canapé avant de faire un culbute par dessus et d'être violemment arrêté par le mur juste après. J'ai mal partout et la tête qui tourne mais je ne pense pas avoir de fractures. J'entends soudain Eva qui m'informe de ses intentions.

« Contact avec la Brigade Automatisée de Sécurité terminé monsieur. » M'informe-t-elle d'une voix empressée. « Arrivée estimée dans soixante secondes. »

Bien sûr contacter la BAS est la pire des idées qui soit mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma priorité de l'instant. Alors que je me remets difficilement du choc, une poigne de fer, littéralement, me redresse sans ménagement pour me coller une fois de plus sur le mur, pratiquement troué des soubresauts d'il y a peu de mon actuelle agresseuse.

« Qui t'a dit mon nom ? » Demande Fiora, très en colère, à mon intention. « Et pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? » Paralysé par la peur je ne parviens pas à parler. « Répond-moi ! »

« Mon père ! » Je hurle de terreur. « C'est mon père qui à conçu le corps que vous avez et qui m'a dit votre nom mais je ne sais rien d'autre ! Je le jure ! »

Me fixant d'un regard froid et calculateur je pense, entre deux élans de panique, pourtant qu'elle me croit. Baissant le bras elle me pose sur le sol où je m'affale, à bout de force, sans avoir rien fait. Je voudrais avoir plus de répit pour reprendre mon souffle mais ma violente ''invitée'' ne me le laisse pas.

« Où suis-je ? Demande-t-elle impérieusement. « Est-ce la cité de Zaun ? »

« Zone ? » Je répète, incertain de la prononciation. « Je ne connais pas de ville qui s'appelle comme ça... »

Amorçant un geste pour m'agripper ce sont des sirènes qui l'interrompe. Un engin qui ressemble au croisement entre un avion et un hélicoptère apparaît soudain devant la brèche dans le mur. Un projecteur puissant éclaire le visage de Fiora qui se couvre les yeux par réflexe en brandissant son arme improvisée avant qu'elle ne se tourne dans ma direction.

« Qu'est ce que cette machinerie infernale !? »

Je fixe l'appareil moi aussi depuis qu'il est arrivé et j'avoue un certain malaise. Il est beaucoup plus imposant que ceux utilisés d'ordinaire par les forces de l'ordre et n'en porte pas le symbole. Il reste en vol stationnaire sans faire autre chose quand je crois voir la lentille de l'objectif sur le nez de l'appareil bouger imperceptiblement. Elle vire soudain au rouge, ce qui faire réagir immédiatement cette épéiste robotique.

Dans la demi seconde qui suit une fine aiguille, accompagné d'un sifflement aigu, est tirée depuis l'une des ailes dans sa direction. Elle la repousse avec la barre en acier d'un grand geste qui la déséquilibre. Elle peut esquiver un deuxième projectile en se cabrant mais le suivant l'atteint au niveau d'une jambe en la transperçant de part en part.

Fiora s'effondre sur le sol agitée de spasmes incontrôlables en hurlant d'une voix saccadée à cause des violentes, au point de former des éclairs miniatures au niveau de l'impact, décharges qui parcourent son corps. Quatre autres taser viennent s'ajouter au premier pour la neutraliser. Toujours mû par la peur et profitant de son incapacité je me relève pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je me précipite tellement que je trébuche et m'affale en renversant tout le contenu d'une armoire sur moi.

Le choc m'assomme à moitié mais le temps que je récupère je suis de nouveau à peu près calme. Je remarque une épée à la garde étrange et dont la lame est de la même couleur que le cristal sur sa poitrine et présente une série de cran juste après le pommeau.. Mes yeux se reposent malgré moi sur Fiora réduit à l'impuissance qui n'a pas encore atteint la surcharge.

* * *

Ses pensées sont brouillées par la douleur de son corps qui se cabre violemment alors qu'elle ne ressentait rien depuis s'être éveillée dans cette étrange carcasse de métal qui n'obéit pas ses ordres. Maintenant elle se fait agresser par des choses inconnus et gît vaincue, à même le sol, sans avoir pu combattre. Totalement dépassée, elle voit pourtant celui qu'elle prenait pour responsable de sa situation revenir au pas de course.

Tenant un bout de tissu il la contourna avant de prendre à pleine main l'un des filins la liant à cette machine volante. L'étoffe s'enflamme aussitôt en entrant en contact avec mais il parvient à le tenir juste assez longtemps pour que deux d'entre eux se touchent. Une explosion survient immédiatement derrière et la vive douleur qui parcourait son corps disparaît presque entièrement dans le même temps.

Fiora voit l'engin qui a perdu l'une de ses ailes et a prit feu se mettre à chuter comme une pierre. Réalisant que cinq câbles sont encore juchés dans ses membres elle devine ce qui va arriver. Une forte traction l'emporte avec son bourreau dans le vide. Tentant de se retenir, ses doigts creusent de profonds sillons dans le sol avant qu'elle ne puise s'arrêter en accrochant le rebord avec l'impression d'être écartelée.

Voyant la maçonnerie se fissurer de plus en plus la combattante sent une panique certaine revenir. Croyant sa mort venue, elle ne survivrai probablement pas à une chute de cette hauteur, Fiora ne lâche pourtant pas prise. Une Laurent ne se rend pas, pas même à la toute fin.

Le jeune homme réapparaît alors en tenant une épée à la lame fine qu'il semble avoir de la peine à porter. Assurant ses appuis en avalant sa salive avec difficulté il la lève au dessus de sa tête comme pour la frapper et lui faire lâcher prise mais elle remarque qu'il est trop mal positionné pour vouloir faire ça. Abattant l'arme, en manquant de basculer avec, il sectionne le filin qui tire son bras droit.

Perdant une attache, l'engin se met à se balancer ce qui augmente la traction sur les autres parties du corps à Fiora qui commencent à souffrir de cette pression. Voyant que le peu de mur qui la retient encore ne va pas tarder à céder elle prend une décision dangereuse qui lui sauvera la vie si jamais elle réussie.

D'un mouvement brusque elle se libère de son accroche et attrape l'épée, qui se met à briller à son contact, d'entre les mains de celui qui veut l'aider. L'instant d'après elle débute une longue descente qu'elle écourte en sectionnant les autres câbles aussi aisément qu'un couteau chauffée tranche du beurre avant de planter sa lame dans le mur pour se stopper.

Arrivée au niveau inférieur elle est envoyée dans la fenêtre de l'habitation juste en dessous de celle de Luc. Récupérant juste son ordinateur au passage il s'engouffre au travers de sa porte grande ouverte par le système de sécurité pour aller la rejoindre. La dernière chose qu'il entend en partant est un au revoir formel de son IA qui n'a pas de ton de voix adéquate pour cette situation.

Lorsqu'il arrive un palier plus bas il y a malheureusement déjà plusieurs personnes curieuses qui se sont rassemblées autour du propriétaire qui hurle comme un forcené qu'une saloperie de robot vient de défoncer son appart ! Poussant les gens en demandant pardon à chaque fois il passe devant le pauvre hère qui ne sait pas comment réagir.

Elle est bien là, à genoux, la visière rabattue et immobile. Les aiguilles de métal juchées dans ses bras et jambes sont en train d'être expulsées lentement mais sûrement. Autour des points d'entrées il y a comme une espèce de mousse qui s'agite...

Luc réalise grâce à ce phénomène qu'il y a même un réseau de nanomachines qui parcoure son corps pour en renforcer les capacités. L'apparence grossière qu'elle arbore n'est qu'un leurre pour les imbéciles et il est tombé en plein dedans.

« Éjection des corps étrangers terminé. » Déclare-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotions une fois que les attaches tombent sur le sol.

« Fiora ? » Je demande précipitamment. « Fiora ? Vous m'entendez ? Il faut que l'on bouge ! »

« Procédure d'auto-réparation lancée. » Dit-elle, de la même manière qu'avant, pour seule réponse. « Temps estimé : environ 27s secondes. »

Génial. Quand la visière se rabat c'est le système informatique qui, apparemment se charge de toute la partie ''entretien'' en cas de dégâts importants, dirige tout. Je dois attendre qu'elle soit de nouveau totalement opérationnelle avant de pouvoir agir. Et bien sûr là tout de suite nous avons tout le temps de monde. Heureusement cela se fait plus rapidement que prévu mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'avoir patienté des siècles.

Aussitôt sa visière se scinde une fois encore en deux et Fiora fait un grand geste comme si elle était tenu par des menottes la seconde d'avant. J'ai encore de la chance quand je vois son poing me frôler le visage pour aller s'enfoncer jusqu'au poignet dans le mur. Je tombe sur le dos dans un délai de réaction cent fois trop long si jamais elle avait voulue me tuer et nous échangeons un regard incrédule.

« Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas bouger !? » Demande-t-elle, à moitié paniquée. On dirait qu'elle reste consciente durant la prise de contrôle du programme de maintenance. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ici à la fin !? »

« Écoutez... » Je lui dit en me redressant, toujours tremblant d'avoir loupé de peu de mourir, la voix tremblante. « Je veux bien vous dire ce que je sais et vous aider mais il faut que l'on dégage en vitesse d'abord. » Elle a l'air perdue et je lance la première chose qui me passe par la tête pour qu'elle réagisse. « Une fois que nous serons en sécurité je vous expliquerais tout en détail et autant de fois que vous le voudrez mais s'il vous plaît, il faut vraiment partir d'ici au plus vite ! »

Fiora se décide en moins d'une seconde en rependant à un vieux souvenir qui à d'étranges similitudes avec ce qui se déroule en ce moment. Reprenant son arme en main elle se relève et aide Luc à faire de même. Le jeune homme laisse l'androïde, qui semble avoir un meilleur contrôle sur son corps désormais, passer devant d'un pas autoritaire vers la sortie quand le propriétaire s'interpose l'air furieux.

« Où est-ce que tu vas toi !? » Demande-t-il, menaçant, à l'étudiant. « Ta saloperie de machine à tout bousillé dans mon appart ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en aller comme ça ! »

« Je payerais pour ces dommages citoyen. » Déclare la combattante d'un ton sec avant de lever son arme au niveau de sa gorge en ne le voyant pas se déplacer. « Pour l'instant nous sommes pressés par le temps alors si vous voulez bien avoir l'obligeance de vous écarter. »

Déglutissant avec difficulté il se pousse en gardant la lame à l'œil si longtemps qu'il finit par loucher. Fiora se remet en route avec maintenant un vrai boulevard pour se déplacer. Pour peu que les gens ne soient pas déjà retournés chez eux ils me lancent des regard apeurés, parfois même suppliant et j'ai un vague dégoût que je ne m'explique pas qui apparaît. Il est cependant très vite occulté par mon besoin de rester en vie dans l'immédiat.

En arrivant devant l'ascenseur nous avons la chance qu'une personne arrive sur notre palier. En voyant le visage de l'androïde il pousse un cri de stupeur avant de vite déguerpir en remarquant l'épée dans sa main droite. Je fais signe à ma garde du garde du corps improvisée de rentrer dedans et elle s'exécute non sans inspecter l'espace clos et limité qui ne semble pas lui inspirer confiance.

Je vois l'ascenseur bouger légèrement quand elle pose un pied dedans mais le signal de surcharge ne s'allume pas même quand je rentre à mon tour. Espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de problème je burine le bouton du rez de chaussé et maudissant la lenteur de fermeture des porte. Notre descente commence et les étages défilent avec constance jusqu'à que tout s'arrête brusquement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Questionne calmement Fiora.

J'appuie sur le signal d'alarme mais il ne se passe rien. Ce qui signifie que c'est un problème d'alimentation... Qui me semble trop bien opportun pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Il faut que l'on sorte de ce piège à rat avant de se faire attraper.

« Il faut que vous ouvriez les porte. » Je lui demande avec autant de politesse que la situation me laisse. « Nous devons continuer par les escaliers. »

Elle me regarde l'air de me demander comment elle est sensée le faire avant de finalement ranger son arme à la ceinture et d'écarter les battants, qui ne résistent pas longtemps, de force. Nous sommes à plus d'un mètre cinquante d'un étage et je dois me glisser dans l'ouverture ce qui me fait tomber sur le ventre sans ménagement. Je ravale mon envie de râler et je me dirige vers l'escalier en la voyant atterrir avec grâce sur le sol.

Par chance il ne reste qu'une centaine d'étages qui sont dévalés pour ma part et ravagés par la masse du corps de Fiora qui doit faire attention où s'appuyer afin de ne pas glisser. En arrivant finalement à destination j'entends un claquement sec qui me fait me retourner. C'est sa visière qui vient de se rabattre. Elle m'attrape par le col et me tire violemment en arrière ce qui manque de m'étrangler mais me sauve aussi la vie.

Des coups de feu se font entendre et la porte que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir est criblée d'impacts de balles dans le même temps. Je me met en boule par réflexe et lorsque le boucan s'arrête il me faut plusieurs secondes pour me ressaisir. Relevant la tête je la vois, les yeux tournés vers le hall d'entrée, debout sans bouger à la façon d'un banal robot qui attend un ordre quand elle prend la parole.

« Menace identifiée. » Dit-elle d'une voix générique. « Décompte des cibles terminé. Début de la séquence de pacification. »

Elle dégaine son arme et avec deux impulsions brève qui laissent de profondes marques dans le sol elle franchit le seuil et se retrouve de l'autre côte. Un déluge de balles passe au travers de l'ouverture et je me recroqueville de nouveau en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Cela dure plus d'une minute quand finalement le silence revient, passé le sifflement continu dans mes tympans.

Hésitant je finis par jeter un coup d'œil rapide au travers de l'encadrement et le spectacle est saisissant. Elle se tient, debout et silencieuse le visage tourné vers moi au milieu d'une pièce rempli de deux dizaines, au minimum, de carcasses d'automates de sécurité mais difficile de compter tant il y a des débris dans tous les sens.

Elle est couverte de liquide pour articulations pneumatiques et plusieurs traces d'impacts en train de disparaître grâce aux nanomachines sont visibles sur son corps. Sans dire un mot elle avance soudain vers un robot de sécurité à forme humaine dont il manque toute la moitié basse et un bonne partie du buste avant de le décapiter pour le mettre définitivement hors de combat. L'instant d'après elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

« Menace éliminée. » Déclare-t-elle. « Retour en mode Personna. »

Sa visière se sépare pour aller se placer autour de sa tête. Un grand geste nerveux s'ensuit et elle manque de peu de tomber à la renverse. Se mettant en garde une nouvelle, son épée pointée sur moi, Fiora pose un regard assassin dans ma direction qui me fige sur place de peur. Une expression de dégoût se lit sur son visage puis il reprend son air neutre.

« Des renforts vont arriver d'ici peu. » M'informe-t-elle d'une voix glacée. « Passez devant. Je ne connais pas cet endroit, vous devez me guider... Je me charge de votre protection. » Ajoute la guerrière, amère.

Je m'exécute sans me faire prier une fois que j'ai récupéré du choc d'avoir été pris dans une fusillade. Faisant le grand tour pour ne pas passer au milieu des débris je sors par une porte éventrée par les projectiles. Dehors il pleut à torrent et il fait vraiment très froid. Quatre véhicules de transports légers dont le contenu vient d'être découpés en morceaux attendront très longtemps le retour des gardes robotiques.

Je prends dix secondes pour essayer de trouver un endroit qui nous permettrait de nous mettre en sécurité quand finalement j'ai une idée et en prime ce n'est pas trop éloigné. Je me dirige vers une ruelle qui serpente entre deux buildings d'un pas pressé qui trahi mon stress. Le trajet jusqu'à une route plus importante se fait dans le plus grand silence. Les seuls bruits audibles sont ceux de mes pas dans les flaques et le grincement mécanique qui accompagne chacun des pas de Fiora.

* * *

La Sublime Bretteuse observe rapidement l'environnement qui l'entoure et doit laisser, à sa grande frustration, toutes ses questions pour plus tard. Ces interminables couloirs de mortier qui montent effleurer le ciel l'oppressent. Pourtant elle n'est pas claustrophobe cependant il y a quelque chose dans ce paysage qui l'incommode assez sévèrement sans réussir à deviner quoi exactement. Le plus gênant pour l'instant est de devoir s'en remettre intégralement à une personne qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas.

Arrivant devant une échelle en métal fermée par une grille verrouillée son guide s'écarte pour lui demander de l'enlever. Prenant la poignée la combattante tire un coup sec, sans utiliser plus de force que cela, ce qui arrache totalement l'obstacle de ses gonds. Jetant le bout de métal au loin son regard se perd sur sa main qui n'a plus rien d'humain tout comme le reste de son être. Elle se concentre de nouveau sur sa tâche première. Il n'y a pas le luxe de flâner dans l'immédiat.

* * *

Une fois sur la route je constate avec appréhension qu'il n'y a aucune voiture qui circule, ce qui est impossible à cette heure de la journée. Plusieurs de ces véhicules de transport de troupes sont visibles au loin et convergent vers nous. Super... Il faut que l'on se barre d'ici. Je cours vers la bouche qui mène aux Fondations.

Bien sûr l'accès est verrouillé mais par chance j'ai emporté, dans la précipitation, mon ordinateur avec la prise universelle qui le reliait au lecteur optique. Je la branche dans l'orifice prévu à cet effet. Mon appareil s'allume automatiquement et commence à chercher un moyen de s'interfacer avec ce nouveau périphérique. J'entends alors la voix de Eva. J'avais totalement oublié qu'il existe un back-up synchronisé en permanence avec l'unité centrale de chez moi à l'intérieur.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir vous brancher sur un dispositif public sans autorisation préalable monsieur ? » Demande l'IA d'une voix autoritaire et plein de reproches.

« Rend-toi utile pour une fois Eva s'il te plaît et craque la sécurité de ce machin ! » Je lui ordonne d'une voix forte. « Même si tu dois lancer les programmes que je t'ai interdit d'utiliser. »

« Je me dois de vous rappeler que cet acte est répréhensible en vertu des articles 365-248a, 365-... »

« Écoute moi saleté de moralisatrice je te jure que si tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ordonne tout de suite je vérole tellement ton système que même ces fossiles d'OS Windows seront plus performant que toi ! » Je menace méchamment Eva qui pousse un glapissement sonore que j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre.

Tandis qu'elle se met de suite au travail je vois l'expression de ma compagne d'infortune qui semble regarder un fou parler à un miroir. J'ai bien envie de lui dire quelque chose mais je dois rester concentré sur mon écran pour assister mon IA qui ne pourra sans doute pas passer une sécurité de ce type sans aide. J'espère que mon ordinateur aura aussi assez de puissance pour traiter autant de données en si peu de temps. Je ne l'ai pas construit afin de faire des choses pareilles.

Moins de trente secondes plus tard le si reconnaissable léger sifflement des véhicules à sustentation magnétique est suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende malgré la pluie battante. Les portes latérales de ces fourgons s'ouvrent et des bras articulés commencent à sortir la milice synthétique. Ils seront ainsi prêt à être déchargés des que leur convoyeur sera à l'arrêt. Jamais je n'aurais le temps d'ouvrir les portes étanches avant qu'ils soient sur nous.

La visière de Fiora se referme une fois encore alors que je me cache derrière le panneau de contrôle en prévision du chaos à venir.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **De la baston pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**

 **PS : Je viens de poster une (toute) petite surprise sur mon profil si vous êtes intéressé :)**


	4. Fondations

**Hello All !**

 **Du combat et des explications pour ce chapitre !**

 **En espérant que vous apprécierez ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chap 3 : Fondations

Je burine mon clavier optique comme un acharné pour taper les lignes de code de commande afin de supporter Eva du mieux que je peux alors qu'elle est en train de faire tourner un programme d'analyse pour déterminer le format de la clé d'accès. Je suis bien planqué derrière la borne en béton par ce que c'est une vrai pétarade dans mon dos. Je n'ose même pas jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se passe de peur de me manger une balle perdu. Je ne sais déjà pas comment je fais pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi vu le stress que je subis en ce moment.

Heureusement ce genre de système est relativement peu protégé et il ne me faudra que quelques minutes pour passer au travers. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir ce temps. Fiora peut sans doute les retenir un bon moment mais ce n'est pas infini. Tout androïde militaire dernier cri qu'elle soit il y a une limite au nombre d'ennemi qu'elle doit pouvoir gérer seule. Une carcasse dont la coupure est si nette qu'on pourrait la croire faite avec une découpeuse hydraulique s'écrase près de moi et me fait pousser un cri aigu de terreur que j'espère, pour ma fierté personnelle, que personne n'a entendu.

* * *

Fiora prend une impulsion soudain qui l'amène au corps à corps de de la sentinelle robotique la plus proche et la tranche en deux, avec son arme, d'un seul geste net et précis. Son épée dévie deux projectiles qui visaient sa tête tandis qu'un lourd filet électrifié s'abat sur elle. D'une double attaque souple elle sectionne les deux attaches ce qui réduit le piège en pièces. Elle se jette sur sa prochaine cible, une balle ricochant sur ses épaulettes.

Un autre garde est bon pour la casse quand la bretteuse mécanique aperçoit qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres sont en train de former une ligne et de la mettre en joue tel un peloton d'exécution. Prenant immédiatement un posture défensive une projection des zones d'impact apparaît sur l'écran intérieur de sa visière. Les fragments de cristal sur son corps se mettent soudain à briller intensément.

Un déluge de munitions s'abat sur la combattante qui les repousse toutes, les unes après les autres, en faisant des gestes trop rapides pour être visibles. On dirait presque qu'elle ne possède plus des bras mais seulement un lueur violacée à la place. Quand leurs chargeurs sont vides les agresseurs rechargent aussitôt mais ils sont pourtant encore trop lent. Elle est sur eux en un battement de paupière.

D'un large coup circulaire elle en rend la moitié bon pour le recyclage et se retire tout aussi vite. Les quelques machines restantes se tirent les unes sur les autres en voulant l'abattre. Une réception en douceur plus tard elle fonce sur l'un des véhicules de transports qui va décharger ses troupes. Une première attaque découpe la carrosserie puis vient la deuxième qui transperce la batterie provoquant un court-circuit généralisé qui fait exploser l'ensemble.

Pendant la minute qui suit Fiora zigzague entre les droïdes à vitesse relativement faible, les empêchant ainsi de l'agresser. Ils risquent de déclencher un feu allié. Une autre tête cybernétique est séparée de son corps pour se perdre sur le sol. Plusieurs unités de renforts sortent des transports intacts et se joignent à la mêlée. Un sourire se forme sur le lèvres de la duelliste.

* * *

A l'intérieur du système, la véritable demacienne bouillonne de rage. Elle n'a aucun contrôle sur ses actions et est spectatrice de son propre ''corps''. Hormis le fait de n'être qu'une marionnette, voir cette pitoyable réplique agir avec la même agressivité et expérience qu'elle, la frustre au plus haut point. Malgré son dégoût elle doit reconnaître que ce cette coquille est bien plus forte physiquement et que, grâce à ses propres compétences qui lui ont été inculquées, si jamais la bretteuse devait se battre contre... Elle perdrait... Sans jamais pouvoir la toucher...

* * *

Deux exemplaire plus lourdement armés débarquent à leur tour en portant sur leur dos ce qui ressemble à des lances missiles. Ils visent leur cible et tire. Deux fusées sortent des tubes et foncent sur l'épéiste. Arrivées à mi-chemin elles se séparent chacune en une demi-douzaine de roquettes plus petites qui vont beaucoup plus vite.

D'un geste gracieux Fiora esquive au dernier moment les trois premiers explosifs qui vont décimer les pauvres sentinelles derrière. Elle modifie, en la poussant du plat de sa lame, la trajectoire de la suivante qui lui frôle le visage sans l'atteindre. D'une brève impulsion qui laisse une empreinte dans le bitume elle passe au travers des autres tandis qu'elle coupe en deux parties parfaitement symétriques, dans le sens de la longueur, la dernière. Les deux moitiés s'écrasent plus loin sans exploser.

Arrivant aux pieds des deux lanceurs elle les empale d'un double coup d'estoc fulgurant. Une autre volée s'écrase sur sa position en pulvérisant tout dans un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres. La duelliste s'est cependant éloignée assez rapidement pour être hors de portée. Se repositionnant une fois encore elle charge les premières lignes qui sont condamnées à l'inaction pour ne pas s'endommager elles-mêmes.

Une balle venant de bien plus loin passe très près de son bras, l'obligeant à revoir sa façon de bouger. Prenant des angles d'attaque plus risqués avant d'alterner vers des plus simples et ainsi de suite. Il y effectivement des drones armés qui commencent à arriver. Bientôt elle sera submergée et ne pourra plus se défendre efficacement. Il faut trouver une échappatoire au plus vite.

* * *

Je me bats avec ce saleté de protocole de sécurité sans réussir à passer outre et pourtant il faut que je me dépêche car j'entends des bruits d'explosions de plus en plus fréquemment. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps va tenir Fiora au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Mon problème étant que mon ordinateur manque de puissance pour traiter toutes ces données et le décryptage s'éternise. Du coup je dois arrêter autant de chose inutiles qu possible pour fournir toutes les ressources possible à cette seule tâche.

Un éclat de béton m'entaille légèrement une jambe et je pousse un nouveau cri en me recroquevillant. Malgré l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup je reste concentré sur mon travail car je crains que si jamais j'arrête une seconde d'y penser je vais paniquer. Un nouvel écran qui apparaît soudain m'indique que la protection vient de sauter.

Je m'introduit dans le système de codage et je lance un craqueur autonome supervisé par Eva. La chance est encore dans notre camp quand le programme m'indique que ce n'est qu'un simple numéro à quatre chiffre qui sert de combinaison. Dans trente secondes je l'aurai. Le premier s'affiche très vite et une protestation de mon IA sur mon acte quitte les hauts parleurs sans atteindre mes oreilles dans le boucan ambiant.

Quand les quatre nombres sont enfin visibles je reste une seconde sans réagir... Le code du verrou est un quadruple zéro... Mais jusqu'à quel degré de je m'en foutisme vont les employés qui s'occupent de ces accès ? Un robot qui enfonce la rambarde à ma gauche me ramène à l'urgence du moment. Je glisse mon ordinateur dans une poche avant de composer le code à tâtons sans me retourner.

Les vérins qui maintiennent la plaque en métal en place se déverrouillent et commencent à se mettre en mouvement. La porte se soulève lentement, trop à mon goût, et finit par s'arrêter en position verticale. Je me précipite vers l'ouverture pour me retrouver face à face avec une échelle de barreaux éclairée par des diodes posées à même le métal. Il y a au moins une centaine de mètres à descendre. Je m'engage dans le passage et ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'y a plus que ma tête qui dépasse que j'entends un bruit sourd.

Un lourd et massif véhicule vient de s'ancrer dans le sol et déploie deux bras télescopiques parallèles qui sont recouvert d'un alliage bleu-vert. Je rêve ou quoi... ? Il viennent de déployer un char gauss pour nous... Je m'adresse, paniqué, à mon alliée qui continue de se battre au milieu des forces de sécurité.

« Fiora ! » Je hurle à son attention. « Il faut qu'on dégage ! Tout de suite ! »

Elle bondit vers moi tandis que je vois des décharges électriques passer entre les deux rampes du blindé, il va faire feu dans moins de cinq secondes. Je reste sans bouger, paralysé par l'effroi mais ce n'est pas le cas de la bretteuse qui me met un coup de pied qui me fait lâcher prise. Je commence à tomber et juste avant que ma tête ne cogne la paroi du conduit d'accès je vois l'entrée du passage exploser violemment.

* * *

En reprenant conscience la première chose qui atteint mon esprit embrumé c'est une douleur généralisée. J'ai mal un peu partout mais surtout à la tête, on dirait presque que quelqu'un m'a greffé un marteau-piqueur sur le crâne. Il me faut plusieurs minutes de plus pour réussir à trouver dans quelle position je me trouve tant ma nausée est intense.

Je suis allongé sur un tas de ce qui ressemble à des vieux panneaux d'isolation thermique qui sont dans un tel état que je pourrais me trouver à même le sol que je ne verrais pas la différence. Avec un luxe de précautions doublé de très nombreux gémissement de douleur je parviens à me redresser. Je vois alors un morceau de mon pull qui est enroulé autour de mon avant bras.

Il est serré avec tellement de force que ma main en est devenue livide. Je desserre le nœud de l'autre main pour trouver une plaie assez profonde qui devient aussitôt très douloureuse avant de saigner abondamment. Je tente, tremblant, de refaire le garrot sans réussir et je me sens défaillir très vite alors que je panique. Quelque chose s'écrase bruyamment juste à côté de moi et je vois un bras métallique qui émerge de la poussière soulevée pour agripper solidement mon poignet.

« Imbécile ! » S'écrie Fiora qui refait d'un geste expert mon bandage improvisé en le serrant encore plus ce qui me fait pousser un cri de souffrance. « Tu tiens vraiment à te vider de ton sang !? »

J'ai envie de l'envoyer bouler mais j'ai si mal que je serre les dents assez fort pour ne rien laisser sortir d'autre qu'un espèce de grognement incompréhensible. Le bruit d'une boite métallique qui tombe à mes pieds me fait lever la tête et je remarque une valisette en acier de premier secours qui est encore en bon état.

Mettant autant que possible ma blessure de côté je tend mon bras valide vers la trousse de secours et l'ouvre d'une main fébrile. Je me sens soulagé quand je constate que tout son contenu est sous un film plastique et donc encore parfaitement sain. J'ouvre le sachet pour en faire l'inventaire et je laisse échapper une grimace.

Il y a de l'alcool, des bandages, du fil et des aiguilles ainsi que quelques antibiotiques génériques mais absolument aucun calmant. J'ai envie de tout laisser en plan mais si je ne referme pas cette plaie je risque une infection ou pire. Je sors ce dont j'ai besoin et je tourne mon regard vers l'androïde qui comprend ce que je veux lui demander immédiatement. Un sourire moqueur apparaît sur son visage.

Prenant le flacon de désinfectant elle me fait signe d'enlever le morceau de tissu qui bloque le saignement. Tremblant il me faut trop de temps pour le retirer à cause de mon appréhension ce qui agace mon infirmière improvisée qui perd patience et le retire d'un coup avant de verser sans ménagement l'alcool sur mon entaille pendant que le saignement n'est pas trop important. Je pousse un hurlement qui résonne dans les ruines alentours.

Après que Fiora m'ait recousue avec la douceur d'un forgeron elle recouvre mon avant bras de gaze médicale en me raillant à propos de mes ''cris de vierge effarouchée'' pendant ses soins. Ce qui me fait voir rouge mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire ce que je pense qu'elle appuie sur ma plaie me faisant bondir et pousser un autre gémissement sonore qu'elle accueille d'un rire goguenard qui, avec sa voix synthétique, ressemble à un mélange peu commun entre Dark Vador et une version sadique de Barbie...

« Je vous déteste... » Je fais, entre mes dents, dépité.

« Le sentiment est partagé, jeune homme. » Réplique la combattante sèchement. « Mais comme nous n'allons pas avancer en déversant notre animosité l'un sur l'autre je suggère que nous commencions à chercher un abri rapidement. »

Je garde pour moi une réplique assassine en partie par ce qu'elle a raison. Je me lève péniblement à cause de mon bras qui m'élance en continu et sans la regarder je m'avance en direction du vestige de rue probablement des milliers de fois délavées par les pluies qui sont déversées ici. Je remarque d'ailleurs que puisque les égouts sont fermés au dessus de moi ce qui signifie qu'à la surface le déluge s'est arrêté.

Je prends le temps de me repérer. Cela fait plus de dix que je ne suis pas venu dans ces ruines. Je collecte tous mes souvenirs avant de chercher l'ancien monument qui me servait à me situer quand je jouais ici avec deux de mes anciens copains. Je marche sur plus d'un kilomètre quand je finis par le voir. Une partie du sommet de la structure en acier n'est plus là mais puisqu'il dépasse de loin en hauteur le reste pour l'instant ça me suffit.

Je m'engage, Fiora sur mes talons, dans un passage au milieu des restes d'un immeuble qui s'est effondré il y a très longtemps. Nous arrivons finalement sur une grande allée recouverte de déchets divers qui donnent l'impression de se trouver sur une voie mal aplanie. Les restes d'une jambe d'une arche sont visible au bout. Je tourne sur la gauche pour me diriger vers un endroit que je pense être un abri sûr.

Nous faisons encore plus d'une heure de marche et l'épuisement dû aux efforts d'avant et mon stress à cause de la blessure me font avancer à une allure réduite. J'aperçois enfin le bâtiment que je recherche au bout de dix minutes à tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Être aussi proche du fleuve a rendu la décomposition de l'ancienne capitale encore plus rapide dans cette zone. Dans mon dos l'épéiste cybernétique s'adresse à moi pour la première fois depuis que nous marchons.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » Demande-t-elle, sa curiosité l'emportant sur le reste.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Je réponds sans me retourner et sans envie de répondre. Mais en me rendant compte qu'il va me falloir encore du temps pour trouver l'entrée de l'abri qui doit être recouverte de décombres et de vase je me lance dans mon récit afin de ne pas avoir à penser à elle, me pressant pour trouver l'endroit. J'inspire profondément.

« Il y a plus de trois cent ans notre monde était à court de ressources naturelles par ce que nous étions trop nombreux et cela a très vite dégénéré en une guerre au niveau planétaire. » Je pousse une plaque en métal avec ma jambe pour faire un passage au dessus d'un trou un peu trop grand pour être enjambé. « Nous étions plus de dix-sept milliards d'être humain à l'époque. » Je marque une pause. « Aujourd'hui nous sommes seulement deux cent millions répartis dans douze cité géantes qui ont été construites pour permettre à notre espèce de survivre. »

« Quel rapport avec cette désolation ? » Questionne Fiora qui ne voit pas l'utilité de mon explication.

« Après les six premiers mois du conflit ce n'était plus une guerre mais une extermination pure et simple. » Je regarde un pan de mur que je reconnaît grâce un symbole que j'ai gravé dessus. « Pour assurer la victoire chacun des camps a décidé d'utiliser toutes les armes qu'ils avaient à disposition. » Une marche plus bas je reprends mon histoire. « Un arsenal de bombes chimiques, bactériologiques et même nucléaires se sont abattues partout où se trouvait un être humain. »

« Vous voulez dire... » Fait la bretteuse qui n'a pas compris de quels genres d'explosifs il parle mais devine qu'ils ont été créés pour détruire absolument tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. « Que vous vous êtes presque autodétruit ? »

« On a détruit toutes autres formes de vies autre que la notre et l'extinction était une possibilité non négligeable pour nous aussi, oui... » Réponds Luc avec un petit rire sinistre. « Parmi les horreurs que nous avons lâchées sur notre planète, ces ''marchandes de mort'' comme on les appelle aujourd'hui, la pire fut celle qui nous obligea à vivre à cent mètres au dessus du sol. » Je trouve un autre repère et change de direction. « C'était un bombe qui diffusait un poison qui n'est mortel que lorsqu'il s'évapore de l'eau dans lequel il est contenu mais malheureusement il retombe sur terre à la première pluie donc... »

« A la fin de chaque averse le poison repart dans l'air en tuant les gens sur place ? » Questionne la demacienne, révulsée d'un tel procédé, digne d'un couard, avant de réaliser quelque chose. « Attendez ! Vous risquez d'être empoisonné si nous restons ici ! »

« Non il n'y a plus aucun risques. » Je la rassure en me retournant. « Cette toxine à finit par être détruite avec le temps qui passait. » Elle se détend. « Cependant plus d'un siècle à été nécessaire pour en arriver à ce point et il nous a fallu trouver un moyen de rester à la ''surface'' sans être gazé. » Je me remets en marche. « Des chercheurs ont découverts que l'efficacité de ce produit devenait nulle au dessus de cinquante mètres d'altitude à partir du point d'évaporation. »

« Vous avez donc reconstruit votre nouveau monde par dessus les ruines de l'ancien. » Dit Fiora en contemplant les piliers en métal massifs répartis régulièrement pour supporter le poids de la structure.

« En récupérant autant de choses que possible sur sa carcasse, oui. » Je confirme en observant le paysage dévasté autour de nous. « Maintenant ce lieu, que nous nommons ''Les Fondations'' est abandonné et il est interdit de s'y rendre, à part pour les équipes d'entretien. »

« Une simple interdiction arrêtera sûrement nos poursuivants. » Déclare ironiquement la duelliste.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » Je pousse un soupir lassé. « Toutes les cartes et documents relatifs à la vraie surface ont été volontairement détruits pour nous rappeler nos erreurs passées. » Je sourie, content de voir son expression contrariée de l'avoir remballée. « Ils ne connaissent pas l'endroit où nous allons et nous ne risquons pas d'être détecté une fois à l'abri. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » M'interroge-t-elle, impatiente.

Je lui indique du doigt l'entrée à moitié bouchée d'un galerie qui descend sous terre. En voyant le passage obstrué je lui demande de le dégager, ce qu'elle fait en un rien de temps malgré sa réticence. Une fois la voie libre je descends le premier et heureusement il y a suffisamment de lumière qui émane des cristaux sur le corps de Fiora pour me diriger. Notre destination finale se dévoile après un dédale de couloirs en pente descendante, plus où moins effondrés, interminables.

Une lourde porte en acier blindée qui fait plus de deux mètres de diamètre apparaît. Elle est suffisamment entrebâillée pour pouvoir se faufiler derrière. Ce que je fait avec un peu plus de difficultés que dans mes souvenirs puisque je suis plus grand. Je vois ma garde du corps robotique qui tente de pousser la lourde porte sans réussir mais en marquant le sol de ses chaussures.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. » Je l'informe en cachant mal mon sourire amusé. « Le mécanisme à plus de force qu'une presse hydraulique de cent mille tonnes. Elle ne bougera pas. »

Libérant l'obstacle de sa prise et me jetant un regard noir qui me fait perdre mon envie de rire elle entre à son tour. Pensant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je l'énerve davantage je recommence à avancer. Nous descendons par les escaliers de service pendant une éternité pour arriver quasiment au niveau le plus bas.

« A quoi servait cette construction ? » Fait la bretteuse en regardant dans toutes les directions.

« C'est un ancien bunker. » J'ajoute quelques secondes plus tard en voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas. « Une place forte enterrée qui appartenait à l'armée. »

« Cet endroit est en piètre état et il n'y a aucune sécurité qui soit potable avec une entrée aussi accessible. » Répond-t-elle, sceptique.

« Nous nous trouvons pas loin d'un kilomètre sous terre et entouré d'une couche de béton de trente mètres d'épaisseur spécialement conçu pour rendre l'endroit indétectable. » Je fais sur le ton de la conversation.

« Et comment êtes-vous aussi sûr de ces informations ? » Questionne une fois encore l'androïde.

Je lui montre simplement les plans que j'ai autrefois trouvé en farfouillant. Ils sont vieux et empestent le moisi mais sont parfaitement lisible. Alors qu'elle jette un coup d'œil dessus elle se rend compte qu'il lui est impossible de lire la langue en question. C'est quand elle va lui faire remarque que sa visière se rabat toute seule ce qui la surprend.

Elle se prépare, mais en sachant que c'est vain, à résister à l'étrange chose qui prend possession de son corps. Pourtant il ne se passe rien à l'exception que les phrases présentent sur le document, traduites dans son langage, s'affichent sur l'écran intérieur. Étonnée, elle se lance dans la lecture des nombreuses caractéristiques de l'abri.

Il n'a pas menti et Fiora reconnaît à contre cœur qu'ils sont, pour le moment, hors de danger. Posant les papiers sur une table proche sa visière retourne en position de repos ce qui la fait sursauter encore une fois. Détestant se montrer aussi vulnérable elle s'adresse au jeune homme d'une voix autoritaire et inflexible.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle en rangeant son arme à la ceinture. « Maintenant vous me devez des explications. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **Petite question : reconnaitrez-vous la ville que je viens de décrire ? XD**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	5. Etapes

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 4 est de sortie :)**

 **Du relationnel, du bricolage et du son et lumière (surtout lumière) dans ce chapitre ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 4 : Etapes

Allongé sur le dos je termine de réparer une série de câbles qui ont été endommagés par des morceaux de plafond tombés dessus. Cette installation est alimenté par un système géothermique performant qui a bien supporté le passage du temps mais ce n'est pas le cas du réseau électrique. La encore, par chance, les réserves de pièces détachées sont presque intactes et du coup je peux rafistoler assez facilement la majeure partie des dégâts.

Cela fait un mois que ça dure et j'avoue que je serais devenu fou, enfermé dans ce bloc de béton, si je n'avais pas autant de travail. Une partie du bunker nous est inaccessible car les portes sont verrouillées et l'absence de courant nous empêche des les ouvrir. La prudence me fait avancer lentement mais j'avoue qu'autre chose occupe aussi mon esprit : tout ce que m'a raconté Fiora et que j'ai encore du mal à croire...

Elle vient apparemment d'un autre monde qui est meurtri par des conflits sans fins. Chez eux la magie, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, est une science autant qu'un art avec ses restrictions et ses génies même si une technologie basée sur un hybride entre les sciences technologiques pures et la magie commence à percer : le Hextech.

Pourtant elle n'est pas encore assez répandue et le gros des forces armées restent encore basée sur la force physique, l'épée, le bouclier et la stratégie. Mais je le respecte tout autant car s'il y a bien une chose que l'histoire des sciences m'a apprise c'est plus on est limité en ressources plus l'on se montre inventif. Tandis que d'avoir trop d'outils à disposition réduit à des automatismes.

La structure politique de son monde d'origine est aussi plutôt atypique. Bien que chaque empire ait une zone d'influence propre les guerres de grandes ampleurs ne se résolvent pas sur le champ de batailles mais dans des matchs strictement encadrés par un organisme neutre : l'Institut de la Guerre. Celui-ci utilise les représentants des nations dans des matchs à cinq contre cinq pour décider des prises de territoires où de ressources. Une paix par la force armée... Je comprends mieux le choix du mot de passe de mon père...

Ce qui me pose des problèmes à moi aussi. Je me pense pacifiste dans l'âme, du moins, je le pensais. Mais vu que je l'ai déduit aussi ça signifie que quelque part je suis plus agressif et violent que je le ne voudrais. Cela veut dire que je ressemble davantage à mon paternel et rien que m'entendre le penser me donne la nausée.

Fiora de son côté semble bien moins troublée que je ne le suis. Elle a atterrit dans un endroit totalement inconnu, s'est retrouvée enfermée dans un androïde et obligée de fuir des son réveil. J'imagine que d'être formé pour le combat vous oblige à agir d'abord et à réfléchir ensuite. Sauf si elle a déjà vécue des situation semblable. Peut-être fait-elle semblant ? Sinon c'est peut-être juste moi qui cogite trop...

Je suis tellement déconcentré que je me prends un coup de jus en replaçant un fil de test. Je pousse un juron et Eva me rappelle à l'ordre. Soupirant je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à l'avenir. Je suis un fugitif traqué, obligé de rester planqué à plusieurs kilomètres sous terre avec une arme dernière génération qui peut me faire la peau en moins d'une seconde si jamais ça lui chante. Et dire qu'il y a seulement un mois je m'énervais pour un examen raté... Si j'avais su...

« Comment se passent les réparations ? » Demande une voix féminine aux accents métalliques.

« On va le savoir tout de suite. » Je réponds en donnant une consigne à mon IA.

Les premiers jours nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Fiora. Dans un premier temps nous avons discuté de notre sécurité commune et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne pas quitter notre abri dans l'immédiat et de tâcher de le rendre viable, surtout pour moi. Je me suis donc aménagé une des pièces pour pouvoir dormir. Nous sommes en profondeur et du coup la température moyenne devrait être insoutenable mais grâce au système d'aération qui fonctionne avec des simples mouvements d'airs il règne en permanence environ 27°C.

Une partie du bunker est à proximité d'une nappe phréatique donc aucun soucis pour l'eau et il y a assez de nourriture pour tenir plusieurs décennies. Le seul hic étant qu'elle est lyophilisée et même réhydraté c'est infect. Le plus difficile aura été de trouver de quoi me fabriquer un matelas digne de ce nom. Ce qui n'est toujours pas fait. Je dors sur un vieux tas de chiffons qui sont en lambeaux mais au moins ils sont secs.

Pour mon ''invité'' le plus dur est le temps qui passe. Sa nature mécanique fait qu'elle n'a pas besoin de boire, de manger, ni même de dormir. Elle ne ressent pas la douleur, ni la fatigue. Une fois je l'ai vu faire une tentative pour trouver le sommeil. Le programme d'assistance à finit par la mettre en veille forcée et je n'ai jamais pu la ''réveiller''. Elle ne réagissait absolument pas, quoi que je fasse.

Cela a duré une semaine. Sept jours durant lesquels je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie. Seul entre quatre murs, sans aucun moyen de défense si jamais quelqu'un arrivait. A un moment j'ai presque failli l'attaquer pour la sortir de force de cette inactivité mais l'assurance d'une réplique réflexe et potentiellement mortelle m'a retenu. Quand elle a repris conscience elle m'a dit avoir eu l'impression de ne ''dormir'' que cinq minutes... Question ironie je crois que l'on ne peut pas faire mieux...

D'un commun accord nous avons donc décidé qu'elle ne ferais plus ça cependant je peux dire malgré qu'elle garde en permanence un visage renfermé que sa nouvelle condition lui pèse plus que sa situation. Ensuite est venu le moment délicat de savoir quoi faire une fois installé, c'est là que la conversation est devenue assez tendue.

Naturellement Fiora veut récupérer son corps d'origine, pour peu qu'il existe encore, chose sur laquelle je suis plus que sceptique et repartir chez elle. Les deux souhaits nécessitant bien entendu de trouver où elle a été ''fabriquée'' dans un premier temps et ensuite remonter la piste. Le problème étant double. Premièrement je n'ai pas le moindre indice sur comment trouver cet endroit et deuxièmement : comment se rendre là-bas sans se faire avoir ?

Soyons honnête, la bretteuse n'a _aucune_ connaissance en informatique ce qui la rend incapable de réussir seule. Moi je suis un poids mort dans un combat donc je ne risque pas de m'aventurer à jouer les héros. Quant à se rendre là-bas tous les deux autant oublier aussi. On ne franchira pas la porte sans être tué à cause de la sécurité. Et aussi ennuyant que ça paraisse aux yeux de ma garde du corps de circonstance je ne tiens pas à être transformé en passoire.

De mon côté je voudrais récupérer mon ancienne vie mais j'ai encore moins de chance que cela se produise que de me prendre une météorite sur le coin de la tête. J'ai donc demandé à ce qu'elle me protège aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Elle m'a traité de lâche et de profiteur et pour ma part j'ai répliqué qu'elle était aussi subtile qu'un bulldozer avec un caractère de tyran.

Après plus de deux heures à vomir, le terme n'est pas exagéré, notre frustration et notre dépit l'un sur l'autre nous nous sommes séparés, plus parlés ni même regardés pendant plus d'une semaine. Finalement c'est Eva qui, ne cessant de me rappeler que dans les situation dangereuses il vaut mieux s'entendre avec la seule personne qui puisse vous aider, a fini par me sortir de mon entêtement... Me faire sermonner par une machine et en prime devoir reconnaître qu'elle à raison, ma fierté ne s'en toujours pas remise...

Je lui ai présenté mes excuses pour m'être emporté et bien que je pensais subir d'autres railleries Fiora s'est excusée aussi. Une fois que nous avons convenu de nous tutoyer et d'employer nos prénoms respectifs car nous allons être ensemble pendant _très_ longtemps nous avons eu notre première vrai discussion productive depuis notre fuite et un plan, enfin un semblant, a émergé de l'ensemble. Nous allons déjà obtenir plus d'informations et surtout rassembler des alliés.

Au départ j'étais un peu dubitatif mais en me souvenant que mon père m'a dit que la production d'androïdes avait été maintenue je me suis dis que si la duelliste avait pu défier sa programmation initiale alors pourquoi pas les autres ? C'est un pari risqué par ce que rien ne nous dit que ceux qui ont été transformés en machine aussi accepteront de nous prêter main forte.

D'autant plus que même s'ils viennent tous du même monde, celui de Fiora, il y en a certains que je n'aimerais pas rencontrer si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a racontée... Mais bon pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas encore à un stade aussi avancé. Cependant on devrait faire une premier pas en avant aujourd'hui si j'ai un peu de chance. C'était le dernier relais endommagé. Une fois en état de fonctionner, l'alimentation générale fonctionnera de nouveau.

Durant les deux minutes de redémarrage je reste anxieux. En cas d'échec il va falloir que j'inspecte la ligne dans son intégralité une fois encore. Mais on dirait que je peux encore compter sur mes compétences quand la lumière s'allume et que les portes encore ouvertes de l'extérieur se ferment toutes seules.

« Le système d'alimentation du bunker est opérationnel, monsieur. » Déclare mon IA d'une voix neutre.

« Bon travail Luc. » Ajoute Fiora austèrement. Les félicitations ce n'est pas son truc...

Je la remercie puis nous prenons la direction de la salle de contrôle auxiliaire, la seule à laquelle nous avons accès. Il n'y a pas vraiment de fonctions vitales utilisables depuis cette pièce mais au moins nous allons pouvoir avancer désormais.

Il faut plus d'une journée pour que l'OS se relance complètement et pendant ce temps j'ai veillé pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres problèmes. Heureusement ça n'a pas été le cas et au bout de plusieurs heures de bidouillages je peux enfin lancer le réseau de télésurveillance qui m'apprend plusieurs choses.

J'ai en visuel une grande majorité du bunker mais les quatre derniers niveaux sont hors d'atteinte. Ils se trouvent sur un autre circuit ce qui m'indique qu'il s'agit là du cœur de notre abri. Un tel isolement indique que les personnalités importantes, ou autres choses du style, devaient être hébergées dans cet zone. En tout cas je ne risque pas d'en savoir plus à partir d'ici. On dirait que je vais devoir triturer encore pendant pas mal de temps pour tout débloquer.

Deux autres jours nous sont nécessaires pour m'assurer de la stabilité du système. Heureusement la demacienne et Eva, à laquelle j'ai donné l'accès à un drone, me facilitent beaucoup la tâche. Nous maîtrisons plus de quatre-vingt pour cent de la structure et bientôt nous allons pouvoir explorer le reste. Un bip sonore m'indique d'ailleurs que mon ordinateur a fini de décrypter le code qui déverrouille la porte blindée donnant accès au reste du bâtiment. Je me rends sur place immédiatement.

Une fois devant je retire mon matériel du passage et commence à tirer sur le lourd assemblage de métal débouchant sur la partie la plus sécurisée de l'installation. L'assistance hydraulique est en rade et malgré que je pousse de toutes mes forces elle ne bouge presque pas. Heureusement Fiora arrive rapidement pour m'aider, sans oublier son petit sourire narquois et enfin la voie est dégagée.

Je grimace de dégoût presque aussitôt que l'éclairage automatique se met en marche et je dois retenir un geste de recul. Nous nous trouvons face à une vieille voie de chemin de fer avec une locomotive conçue pour transporter des lourdes charges si j'en juge par les petites grues compactes qui se trouve dessus mais ce n'est pas ça qui me fait froid dans le dos.

Il y a des dizaines de squelettes humains un peu partout. Les os sont de couleur orangée ce qui signifie qu'ils sont mort empoisonnés par la toxine dont j'ai décrit le fonctionnement à mon ''invitée'' par le passé. Pour avoir été atteint aussi profondément sous terre cela signifie forcément un sabotage. D'autant plus qu'on dirait que certains étaient en train de travailler au moment où cela s'est produit. Ils ont les restes de caisses où de matériels divers éparpillés sur leurs ossements.

« Est-ce la première fois que tu vois des corps ? » Questionne Fiora avec intérêt qui s'avance pour observer les détails du cadavre le plus proche avant de se baisser.

« Oui... » J'avale ma salive avec difficulté en la voyant remuer les ossements d'une main distraite l'air de chercher quelque chose. « Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à rester calme... » Elle finit par renoncer et avance vers une deuxième victime morte depuis longtemps. « Toi en revanche... Ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner... » L'androïde laisse son inspection pour se diriger en direction d'un troisième tas d'os sans daigner me répondre ce qui me frustre passablement. « Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches d'ailleurs ? » Je demande, plutôt agressif.

Pour toute réponse ma garde du corps se relève et vient à ma rencontre de son pas décontracté, accompagnée du bruit d'articulations mécaniques habituel. Elle tend le bras et me donne un petit morceau de métal gravé qui formera avec son autre moitié que nous avons déjà une clé qui permettra probablement d'avoir un accès plus simple aux niveaux les plus sécurisés qui, je l'espère, pourront nous donner davantage de possibilités.

« Je pense que tu es trop judicieux pour juste céder à la panique comme un vulgaire quidam. » déclare Fiora avec une expression que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer. Sans compter que je ne sais pas pourquoi elle revient la dessus après tout ce cinéma pour me donner le fragment.

« C'est un compliment ou une insulte ? » Je lui demande, un peu perdu de son comportement.

Un sourire amusé est la seule réponse que j'obtiens et elle repart fouiller l'ancien personnel de ce bunker tandis que je commence à explorer la pièce en elle-même. En passant aussi loin que possible des corps qui sont plusieurs dizaines ce qui me fait parcourir beaucoup plus de distance que nécessaire. Cependant je me sens bien trop mal à l'aise pour juste les enjamber comme si de rien n'était.

J'arrive au plan du chemin de fer qui coupe cette place souterraine en deux et je me rends compte que le réseau est bien plus vaste que ce que je pensais au départ. Il n'y a pas moins de treize structure de ce type répartie sur un rayon d'environ cent kilomètres. On dirait que tout visiter va prendre beaucoup de temps mais cela augmente aussi nos chances de trouver des choses utiles.

Un bref coup d'œil dans la galerie me fait constater que malheureusement elles se sont effondrées et donc ce sont des culs de sac. Un bref frisson me parcoure le dos. Cet endroit est peut-être un refuge mais c'est aussi une prison dont je ne risque pas de sortir de si tôt. Je chasse de ma tête cette pensée, je ne dois pas me focaliser la-dessus sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma santé mentale.

Rebroussant chemin je constate bizarrement que Eva ne m'a toujours pas lancée une de ces piques préprogrammées, par moi aussi étrange que cela paraisse, qui on souvent le don de m'agacer... En sortant je tombe nez à nez avec la demacienne qui m'informe n'avoir rien trouvé de valeur sur les autres cadavres si ce n'est quelques documents relatifs à l'effectif au moment de leurs morts et les opérations prévues dans les prochains mois à l'époque.

Elle me les tend et je les lis en travers jusqu'à tomber sur quelque chose qui attire mon attention. L'un des dossiers signale un test pour vérifier le fonctionnement de leur nouveau système informatique installé récemment. En fait ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans ces lignes c'est le nom donné à cette construction : Aurora.

S'il s'agit de la première génération de blocs de serveur quantique qui ont été créés au milieu de la guerre pour assister les soldats au niveau des communications et de la stratégie alors nous avons peut-être fait une découverte vraiment très importante. En fait ce système était si performant pour l'époque que même aujourd'hui les améliorations techniques, limitées par manque de ressources, n'ont que peu augmenté son efficacité. Il s'agit surtout de modifications d'ordre logiciel qui sont survenues dans les années suivantes.

Excité et anxieux tel un gosse la veille de noël je me dirige vers la porte en acier située après la voie ferrée, suivi par Fiora, curieuse de me voir réagir ainsi, nous arrivons vite devant. Elle s'ouvre aisément pour dévoiler un long couloir qui donne sur les quartiers habitables qui sont remplis de morts un peu partout. J'avance d'un pas lent, une main sur la bouche, pour me retenir de pousser un cri ou de vomir, je n'arrive pas à me décider...

Après deux étages apparemment consacrés pour le premier à la recherche si j'en juge par l'incroyable nombres de laboratoires divers qui n'ont pourtant pas le moindre intérêt. Le matériel aurait pu être utile si dans la panique dû à l'empoisonnement les chercheurs n'aient accidentellement mis le feu, réduisant presque tout l'étage à une mauvaise réplique de Pompéi

Le deuxième ressemblait davantage à un immeuble de bureau dans la forme. Il y avait d'ailleurs une grande salle de réunion dont les membres sont morts sur leurs sièges. Là non plus rien ne valait le détour. Nous n'avons pu trouver que des documents, probablement sensible sur le moment, de l'avance de leur ennemi sur leur territoire. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu identifier de qui il s'agissait. Mes souvenirs de mes cours d'Histoire ne sont pas les plus vifs.

Finalement nous arrivons devant une épaisse porte blindée fermée par deux serrures dont l'une est encore comblée par sa clé correspondante. Au pied de elle-ci se trouve les restes d'un hommes bien mieux conservé que les autres. Il porte une longue blouse blanche. Ce devait être le chef des recherches et sans doute le responsable du réseau informatique de cette base aussi.

Gardant mes yeux rivés sur la deuxième fermeture pour ne pas trembler comme une feuille je prends la clé en espérant que c'est bien la bonne. Je l'insère lentement et un petit signal lumineux m'indique que je ne me suis pas trompé. Poussant un soupir de soulagement j'appelle Fiora qui semble plongée dans ses pensées pour lui expliquer comment nous allons faire.

Nous prenons position et tournons nos poignets dans un geste synchrone. L'espace d'un instant j'ai peur qu'elle ne casse la clé en forçant trop mais on dirait qu'elle se contrôle suffisamment pour ne pas le faire. La porte coulisse lentement dans son guide pour laisser apparaître une vaste salle, encore plus que le quai de gare, dont les plafonniers s'allument seuls des que posons le pied à l'intérieur.

Ce que nous cherchions est là, apparemment en parfait état puisque personne n'était là pour l'endommager au moment où cet endroit s'est changé en chambre à gaz. Nous avançons doucement et je constate qu'il est éteint. Ce dont je ne sais pas quoi penser. Nous continuons à marcher avec seulement le bruit de nos pas qui résonne contre les murs. Troublée de voir tout cet assemblage, où métal et verre se mélange sans aucune logique, qui ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'elle pu voir depuis son arrivée la duelliste s'adresse à moi.

« Qu'est ce que donc que tout ceci ? » Demande Fiora. « On dirait un orgue en cristal. »

« C'est un ordinateur quantique. » Je lui réponds en continuant de darder de regards chaque recoin que je peux apercevoir. « Et si jamais il fonctionne notre situation passerait de désastreuse à potable. »

Elle lève un sourcil, perplexe, tandis que Eva m'indique avoir trouvée le point de contrôle. Je change de direction aussitôt, suivi de près par la combattante. Une vingtaine de seconde plus tard nous arrivons devant une série de quatre écrans. Un seul est alimenté. Je prends une chaise dont le rembourrage n'a pas supporté le temps qui a passé et je m'assoie aussi confortablement que possible sur des barres en fer.

« Eva. » Le mini drone vient à hauteur de ma tête. « L'alimentation est nominale ? » Elle acquiesce. « Si jamais il y a une surtension coupe tout sans attendre, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de l'endommager si jamais je rate le démarrage. »

Je tape deux fois sur ''Entrée'' et je vois un diagnostique se lancer dans la foulée. Pendant de longues minutes je vois des lignes défiler à un rythme soutenu et finalement au bout d'une attente qui me met sur les nerfs la commande de démarrage apparaît enfin. Fébrile je commence la procédure et bientôt nous assistons à un des plus beau spectacle que j'ai jamais pu voir.

Une faible lueur éclaire faiblement un point situé à une distance difficile à apprécier puis se transforme en une lumière éclatante qui se propage à travers toute la structure à la manière d'un liquide à la surface d'une paroi vitrée. Diffusant au passage une myriade de couleurs qui donnent l'impression d'observer une aurore boréale en trois dimensions... Je comprends mieux le nom qu'ils ont donnés à cette installation.

Je suis arraché à ma contemplation quand je vois la visière de Fiora se rabattre sur son visage sans prévenir et les cristaux sur son corps se mettre à briller plus fortement. Elle sursaute de surprise et porte les mains au niveau de ses yeux. Elle m'a raconté comment elle ressent ce phénomène et j'avoue que je ne saurais pas la réaction que j'aurais si l'on me dépouillait de mon libre arbitre aussi abruptement sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit contre. On dirait pourtant que ce n'est pas ce qui se passe cette fois.

Ce que je pourrais décrire comme de la lumière gazeuse est soudainement expulsée par l'ordinateur quantique et va englober la demacienne qui se raidit et l'intensité lumineuse venant des cristaux couleur améthyste en devient presque aveuglante ce qui me force à détourner le regard. Ce phénomène dure pendant plus de dix secondes quand finalement je peux de nouveau regarder dans sa direction.

Elle est droite comme un i mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est son absence totale de réaction. Pas le moindre mot ni même mouvement et je n'ose pas approcher du nuage lumineux qui l'entoure. Complètement perdu je reste sans rien faire quand je remarque que l'image sur le moniteur en fonctionnement montre deux mots qui en dise long... '' _Connexion établie_ ''

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire encore !? » Je déclare à voix haute, plus pour moi que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **Le prochain chapitre donnera plus d'informations sur le déroulé futur :D**

 **Sans autres spoilers,**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
